To The Moon And Back
by purpledragon6
Summary: AU During the Golden ages and based off of a photo I saw online, this story is about Pitch before he became the King of Nighmares, back when he was still a human general with his daughter as well as a granddaughter later on. Rated K for lots a fluff and family moments and some crazy bedtime stories. 3 reviews for one update.


**_A/N: OK, despite what the 'story book' says, this is actually during the Golden Age, but I'm going to explain later on during the story why their all spirits already in the story and so and so forth._**

* * *

_Long after the moon had taken his shape, he created a sense of time, and soon following this, he appointed a spirit of nature to create an Earth to go along with this time. The spirit of time was a man who felt that this new world moved much to slowly to fit his schedule but could not change this speed due to Mother Nature's fear that if the world spun to fast that her creations would fall off of the earth and be destroyed. The time sprite became very upset by this and went to visit Mother Nature himself. _

_Mother Nature was a very beautiful woman, with hair has black as night and skin as pale as sand. Her emerald eyes glittered in surprise when she saw the Spite of Time approach her with such anger sprawled out onto his features but when he saw her a look of true love replaced this anger. The flustered man, having forgotten what it was he had to tell her, paused the earth's rotations in order to give him time to think. This pause had given the two time to fall in love and they were soon married and the Earth was soon in a harmonious spin with the Nature and Time working together now. _

_When summer was created, the two were married in a traditional sense and Mother Nature soon fell pregnant with her first child, a beautiful baby girl with hair as dark as plums and skin and eyes that matched her mother's. Joined by their fellow spirits and dear friends, they welcomed their daughter Temporis Filiam into the world, a name which literally meant 'Daughter of Time'. _

_"Shes beautiful." An old man with a covering of white hair bellowed in a hearty laugh as he gazed lovingly at the newborn. _

_"What a sweet face! Look at her little gums!" A woman composed of a humming bird's body giggled as she rubbed the child's small cheek. _

_A man of golden sand glided over to the small child and patted her forehead, sending the child into a lovely, dream-filled sleep._

_"Thank you." Mother Nature said softly as she held her child close and smiled broadly with her husband at her side. _

_This loving scene would end however, with a sudden screech of horses in the distance. The old man rushed to the window and looked outside just as the thudding of black hooves smashed through the pane of glass. _

* * *

"Grandpa Kozmotis! Your story is scary!" A little girl with twisted brown/black pigtails complained as she clung to her quilt and hid her face.

"Is it now?" Kozmotis Pitchiner asked the little girl, closing the book he had opened and gave her a guine look of concern. "Perhaps it is a tad on the darker side."

The little girl, about 4 and a half by now, was his granddaughter, whom he had been caring for for quite a while now while her parents were away on a trip. It was going on eight in the evening by now and still the little girl refused to sleep and without a doubt the story he had just read to her was sure to give her a nightmare or two if he had just left it at that.

"Tell me another story! I want to hear about the yellow man! He made the baby happy!" The little girl giggled and hugged her small frame.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie. Other wise known as the sandman." Her grandfather began but then paused. "You have to promise that you will go to sleep after I tell you this story, Tabitha."

"I promise. But you gotta tell me the story first." The girl giggled as she laid back in bed and opened her ears.

"Well, the sandman or Sandy, was appointed by the man in the moon to create dreams. Happy dreams for all the young children of the world so they would not be afraid of the darkness that was often brought with night." He began, trying to remember exactly how the old story he used to tell his own daughter would go. "He lived on an island of dreams an-"

Much to his relief, it seemed that Tabitha had already fallen into a fast sleep and was no longer listening to his tale. Smiling softly, he tucked her covers up under her chin and kissed her forehead before taking the candle from the bedside table and leaving the room to go to his study.

"She is such a handful at times." He muttered as he looked down at the book in his hand, the one that his granddaughter had rejected.

_**'The Golden Age'**_

A detailed log of the age is what it was. Not your average story book, not that he would ever tell her that. She was far to young to know that story just yet. Someday he would tell her the whole of the story, and hopefully it would not scare her as much, but not tonight. Sighing, he looked out his window and up at the full moon, where the house of Lunanoff had been stationed.


End file.
